Good or evil
by Demon4life2011
Summary: Zak has been put in charge of a half cryptid girl who wont stop terrorizing her town. Will he be able to get her to stop and be good or will she turn him onto her opinions of being evil?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back and with a new story! Happy new years everyone and I hope that you enjoy this new story! Don't forget to review afterwards guys.**

* * *

Man sometimes I wish I wasn't Kur. It gets really annoying especially in times like this when my powers short out. "Zak hold these Loveland frogs back!" Dad yelled as we ran for the airship.

"I'm trying! My powers are still being difficult though!" I said as I tried to control the Loveland frogs.

"Zak you need to hold them back if we want to find that creature that has been terrorizing this town." Mom said as we kept running. We got a report of a large cryptid a few days ago being seen here that has been terrorizing the town every night. We don't even know what it looks like because it apparently is a shape shifter.

We all heard a loud screeching noise. All the Loveland Frogs heard it too I think because they ran off. "That's the noise that the locals said they heard before the cryptid showed up." Dad said as he put on his glove. Something landed in front of me and I stumbled backwards.

It sounded like it was laughing and then a second later it shifted into a Blue tiger. Just my luck. The one thing that messes with my powers. "Come on little tiger. Come with us." I said as I tried to control it. My powers weren't freaking out from it luckily. It snarled at me.

"Zak be careful." Mom said behind me.

"I know what I'm doing mom." I said as I moved closer to the tiger.

It darted away and I ran after it. "Zak be careful of the swamp!" Mom said. Too late. I ran right into the swamp.

"Oh man!" I yelled as I tried to get out of the swamp. I couldn't move though because of the mud was making a suction on my legs every time I tried to get out. The blue tiger walked over to me and had a victorious look on its face. It bit down on my shirt and began to pull me out. "Your friendly aren't you?" I said as I got out of the swamp. It nodded its head at me.

"That I am. But only when I want to be." the Blue tiger said to me as it sat down. It talks? I didn't know that it could talk.

"How are you talking?" I asked as I picked up my claw.

"Because I am not just a cryptid but also a human like yourself." the tiger said. It began to morph until it became a skinny blond girl. She had deep blue eyes and was actually muscular for a girl.

"Your human?" I questioned.

"Partly. I prefer to stay as cryptids though because it is fun to freak the towns inhabitants out." the girl said as she stood up.

"How are you both cryptid and human?" I asked her.

"Now that just isn't any of your business now is it boy." She said as she began to walk away from me.

"Wait then whats your name?" I asked as I followed after her.

"Jaden." She said. She then morphed and flew off. I gotta remember that name so I can tell my parents. I began to walk back to the airship.

"Zak did you catch the cryptid?" Dad asked me as I walked over to them.

"Yeah but it wasn't a cryptid. It was a girl who said she was part cryptid and human." I said as we got on the airship. I explained everything that happened then to them.

"Wait how is that even possible. I have never heard of a human who is part cryptid before except for you Zak since you are Kur." Mom said as we sat in the control room.

"I don't know. Like I said she didn't tell me much before she flew off." I said as I cleaned mud off of my claw.

"Then we need to find her again. Besides we also need to stop her from terrorizing this town." Dad said to me.

"But how are we going to find her?" I asked as Fisk and Komodo came into the room.

"I don't know. We will be able to tell when we find her though from what the towns people said to us." Mom said.

"Come on Fisk. Lets go find her and bring her back." I said as Fisk and I left the control room.

"Where are we going to look for her at though?" Fisk asked me as we walked off the airship.

"I don't know." I said. I heard a loud screeching again. Sounds like we found her. Now to just capture her.

"What was that?" Fisk asked me.

"The girl we are looking for. Come on Fisk." I said as we began to walk towards the screeching. After a while we came across a cave and I could hear the screeching coming from inside it.

"Zak I don't think this is such a good idea." Fisk said as he got in front of me.

"Stop worrying. I'm Kur. I think I'll be fine Fisk." I said as I took my claw off my belt.

I heard a soft whimpering as we walked down the cave. "Please let me go." someone said as Fisk and I came into a small room.

I saw Jaden in a Blue Tiger morph and a small girl who was cowering in a corner. "I'm sorry but that just isn't who I am child." Jaden said as she walked closer to the girl.

The girl began to cry. "Hey Jaden let the girl go!" I yelled as Fisk and I ran up to her. She snarled at us and ran out of the room and down a tunnel. "Fisk I'll go after her. Take the girl back to her family." I called back to Fisk as I ran for the tunnel.

I came into a small opening that looked to be used as a room. I heard a low growling and when I looked up something dropped on me. "Why must you meddle in my affairs child? You have no business with me and I have none with you." Jaden said as she pinned me to the ground.

"You cant keep terrorizing this town." I said as I tried to get free.

"I can and I will continue to for as long as it keeps me content. I am the strongest cryptid around." Jaden said with an evil grin. I began to try and control her. My powers shorted on me and she stumbled back. She said something in a different language. "You, your Kur?" Jaden questioned.

"You know about Kur?" I questioned as I sat up.

"Boy I am a cryptid. All cryptids know of Kur." Jaden said as she looked me in the eyes. She morphed back to her human self.

"Okay now that you have calmed down you are coming with me." I said as I began to control her. She listened to me and followed close behind me. I'm kind of surprised that my powers work on her since she is also part human.

"Zak is that the girl you were supposed to capture?" Fisk asked me as I came out of the cave.

"Yeah Fisk. Lets get her back to the airship for my parents to figure out what to..." My powers shorted on me again. I heard Jaden groan and a second later she was running off in a Tapire Lauara morph. "Yeah that figures." I said as I began to run after her.

"Keep away from me little boy. I am not to be taken from my home anymore." Jaden said as she dove into the swamp. Anymore?

"We are taking you away from here. You cant keep terrorizing this town." I said as I stopped next to the swamp.

"This is my town now kid. I am going to do what ever I want with..." I cut her off when I took control over her. I made her come out of the swamp and follow me back to the airship. Fisk and I got back to the airship a while later and Dad locked Jaden up in a containment unit.

"It was really hard for me to catch her. My powers kept surging on me." I said to my parents after I explained everything that happened. I watched Jaden try to break out of the containment unit.

"Maybe you can try and convince her to leave the town alone." Mom said to me.

"I doubt it but I will try." I said as I walked over to her. She glared angrily at me.

"Let me go right now or you and your family will suffer a most excruciating fate." Jaden threatened me.

"Then promise to leave this town alone." I said as I leaned on the glass.

"Never! I took this town as my own after I was kicked out of my last by a group of people like you. I am not going to let it happen again." Jaden said angrily.

"What do you mean you were kicked out of your last town?" I asked her.

"Some spider like person and a creepy looking man forced me out of my home so I took refuge here while I healed my wounds. I took a liking to this place and made it my home." Jaden said as she sat down. Argost kicked her out of her last home. I should have known.

"Well you don't have to terrorize the town." I said as I took out my claw.

"Its in my nature. I do what I want. I never harm the towns people anyways. I kidnap them, then I knock them out and return them later. No harm no foul." Jaden said as she began to pace back and forth.

"Yeah well we are the good guys, unlike Argost who kicked you out of your last home." I said as I opened the containment unit.

"I don't trust any humans." Jaden said as she looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah well you can trust me. I am Kur after all." I said as I helped her down out of the containment unit.

"Yeah which means you are evil. You are going to just control me for your bidding." Jaden said as she made like she was going to leave.

"I'm not evil. Kur may have been evil but I am going to try and change that. I can help you too if you want." I said as I blocked Jaden from running.

Jaden chuckled at me. "You cant change me kid. I'm twelve years of evil. Now be smart and just let me go." Jaden said as she pushed me out of the way.

I raised my claw to her and began to control her. I put her back in the containment unit and sat down next to it. This girl is soo stubborn. "Sorry but we aren't going to let you go unless you leave this town alone." I said as I watched her scratch at the glass.

"Evil little boy. You know that you cant resist the temptations of being evil." Jaden said as she morphed into a Tapire Lauara.

"I am not evil. I will never be evil." I said as I stood up and walked over to her. She grinned evilly at me.

"Then why do you take me from my home? I find that a evil thing to do." Jaden said as she looked me in the eyes.

"Zak its time for us to get going now. Are we bringing her along or not?" Mom asked as she came into the room.

"Yeah mom. She refuses to leave the town alone so I guess we are." I said as I noticed Jaden look at me like she was going to seriously hurt me.

"Come on Zak. Its time for you to be getting to bed." Mom said as we left the room and began to walk toward my bedroom.

"What are we going to do with Jaden then?" I asked her.

"I don't know. We cant let her go or she might just start to terrorize more towns. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Mom said as we walked into my bedroom. "Good night Zak." Mom said to me.

"Night." I said. I closed my door and went and laid down on my bed. It took me awhile but I finally fell asleep.

*Jaden *

Annoying humans. Capturing me like this and taking me away from my home. This is my town they cant just take me from it. I have been here for much longer than them. I never hurt any of the inhabitants. I watched as the boys mom, I think she said his name was Zak, passed by me and into another room. A few minutes later a Komodo dragon came into the room and watched me. "What are you looking at fellow cryptid?" I asked as I watched it come over to me.

"Why are you soo mean towards us?" the Komodo dragon asked me.

"Because you are taking me from my home. Now leave me alone." I said as I turned away from it. I sat down against a wall and tried to sleep. I morphed into a blue tiger and curled up and went to sleep. I woke when I heard someone tap on my cage.

I watched as Zak opened the cage but I acted like I was still asleep. "I think she is still asleep Fisk so don't worry." Zak said to a Lemurian who stood next to him.

"You need to work on your interpretations of others child." I said as I stood up. "Are you going to release me now?" I asked him.

"Are you going to stop terrorizing the town?" Zak asked me.

"I do as what was done to me when I was younger. So that would be a no." I said as I morphed back to normal.

"What was done to you?" Zak asked me.

"None of your business child." I said as I turned away from him. My past is my business and I will not share it with one who is taking me from my home.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Zak asked me. I hate this kid so much.

"My past is my own business and I will not share it with anyone." I said as I faced him again.

"Even Kur?" Zak said with a smirk. I really want to just hit this kid.

"No one will know my past." I said as I walked up to him.

"Why do you hate us so much?" Zak asked as he watched me sit down.

"I hate you for taking me from my home. I hate humans because they hate me too. Where ever I go I am outcast. They don't want a part human, part cryptid freak in there town." I said as I morphed back to normal.

"Then stay as a human." Zak said to me.

"Why do that when I can get back at the people for hating me by terrorizing them." I said with an evil grin.

"Zak what are you doing with her?" Zak's dad asked as he came into the room.

"Nothing dad." Zak said as he closed my cage.

"Well is she going to stop terrorizing towns?" Zak's dad asked him. I morphed into a Tapire Lauara and began to claw at the glass.

"No she isn't dad. She said she is only doing it because they hate her so she is getting back at them." Zak said to his dad like I wasn't even here. I noticed a small air vent above my head. It was small enough for me to morph into a Flashlight frog and get through it. I chuckled evilly and morphed into a frog. I spat venom at it and it opened up.

"Goodbye foolish humans." I said evilly. I umped into the vent and began to crawl through it.

*Zak *

Oh man I forgot about the air vents in the containment unit. Now I have to go and track Jaden down before she gets out of the airship. "Fisk you check the control room and the lab. I'll go and check the bedrooms and the kitchen." I said as I took my claw off my belt. I checked the bedrooms and the kitchen. I couldn't find Jaden and neither could Fisk. Where did she go? I was in the hall when I heard walking above me.

"Cant catch what you cant find boy." Jaden said through one of the vents.

"Stop calling me boy!" I yelled as I shot my claw at the vent. I tore it open and she fell out onto the floor.

"You really think you can catch me? I can change into any cryptid I want in a matter of seconds." Jaden said as she morphed back to normal.

"I'm not letting you get out of this ship." I said as I raised my claw to her. She began to growl and a second later she lunged at me. I dodged and kicked her into a wall.

"Insolent little brat! I am evil, while you are good. I will not lose to a weak human like yourself." Jaden said as she glared at me.

"We'll see about that." I said as I took my dads battle glove out of my pocket. Good thing he doesn't know I have it yet. I put it on and Jaden lunged at me again. She had claws now.

"I refuse to lose to you!" Jaden said as she tried to claw my arm. I hit her hard in the chest with the battle glove and she was sent flying down the hall.

"Yeah well I'm Kur so I will just control you." I said as I tried to control her. She lashed at me like my powers had no effect on her.

"That may be but I am much stronger than you Zak." Jaden said as she charged me in Tapire Lauara morph. I tried my powers on her again but they still didn't work. What is going on with my powers today!

"Why don't you just try being good for once." I said as I dodged her.

"I tried that before and it wasn't as much fun. Also I got hurt in the process." Jaden said with an evil grin as she morphed back to normal. I lunged at her and she tripped me. I fell hard to the ground and she pinned me down. "I told you I wouldn't lose to a weak human like your..." Jaden was cut off when Fisk tackled her.

"Thanks Fisk." I said as I watched her struggle to get free from Fisk.

"Release me Lemurian or you will suffer with the humans." Jaden threatened. I walked up to her.

I watched her morph into a Blue Tiger. "Stop being so mean towards us and we..." I was cut off when Jaden whipped her tail and hit me hard in the crotch. I fell to my knees from the pain. She laughed as she morphed back to normal. I heard Fisk trying to suppress a laugh also.

"Didn't think I knew about your weak area did you." Jaden said through her laughing.

"Okay I was going to help you but you can forget it now." I said as I stood up.

"Ha like I need your help." Jaden said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You do if you want to go back to your home." I said as I took my claw off my belt.

"I can just destroy you and your family. Then I will go home." Jaden said as she grinned evilly at me. I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her into the wall.

"You wont destroy my family because I can just kill you if you try." I said angrily. No one messes with my family. Jaden looked at me surprised.

"I knew that Kur was truly evil like myself." Jaden said with a smirk.

"I am not evil and I never will be." I said as I tightened my grip on her neck.

"You know that you cant resist the sweet temptations of being evil. You get to do what ever you want when ever, you listen to know one but yourself. Its the best way to live." Jaden said as she tried to get free from my grip on her neck.

"I am not going to become evil like you are." I said as I looked her in the eyes.

"Its not a choice. You are Kur so you will end up becoming evil. I chose to become evil personally because everyone hated me." Jaden said as she tried to reach for my claw.

"Yeah well I am not going to become evil. Fisk go get the containment unit ready for Jaden." I said to Fisk. He nodded and left. "You know people probably wouldn't hate you if you weren't soo evil." I said as I turned back to Jaden.

"Yeah well you cant change who you are." Jaden said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes you can and unless you do we aren't letting you go." I said as I loosened my grip on her neck.

Jaden rolled her eyes at me. I began to pull her down the hall towards the containment unit. "You know you are kinda cute when trying to act mean towards me." Jaden said to me with a smirk. Wait, what? I lost my grip on Jaden and she bolted down the hall.

"I hate this girl so much." I said to myself as I ran after her. She caught me off guard once but I am not going to let that happen again.

*Jaden *

Foolish kid. He underestimated my knowledge. I knew that a prepubescent boy like him would fall for something like that easily. I found the door and ran towards it. "Your not going to get away that easily." Zak said as he ran up to me.

"I am going back to my home now." I said as I ran off of the airship. I heard shouting in the distance. Sounds like the town is here to welcome me back.

"There is it! Get it and kill it now." The mayor ordered. Seems like they formed a mob. I tried to morph into a Duah but nothing happened. This isn't good. I began to run for the swamp.

"Come on morph!" I said to myself as I ran. Why cant I morph! This has never happened before. I could smell smoke coming from behind me. I felt a sharp pain in my back and when I looked back I was bleeding. I hid behind a tree to catch my breath.

"Find that monster and destroy it. We'll set this whole swamp on fire if we have to." The mayor said in the distance.

"Lets just set the swamp on fire now and let the fire do away with her mayor." one of the citizens said to the mayor. They must have agreed on it because a second later trees began to catch fire from the area they were at.

"Come on morph!" I said as I tried again to morph a Duah. Still nothing. I cursed and began to run again. I tripped over a fallen tree and fell hard. The whole area was engulfed in smoke now. I coughed badly as I tried to get through. I heard shouting in the distance but ignored it. I fell into the swamp then.

*Zak *

The whole town is burning this forest to the ground just to kill Jaden. I know that she is evil but I still have to help her. She is a cryptid sort of so I have to help all the cryptids. I ran through the forest towards the area where I sensed a cryptid in distress. I am glad my powers are still able to tell me when there is a cryptid in trouble. "Jaden where are you?" I called out to her. I heard something thrashing in the swamp and I went towards it. I found Jaden thrashing in the swamp.

"Come on morph!" Jaden shouted as she thrashed in the swamp.

"Jaden you have to get out of here now." I said as I took my claw off my belt.

"I cant I'm stuck." Jaden said as she struggled worse.

"Just morph and swim out." I said through my coughing.

"I cant. Somethings wrong and I cant...." Jaden went under then. Oh man this isn't good. I dove into the swamp to get her. I pulled her out and she was unconscious. Just my luck. I laid her down on the ground and checked for a pulse. I found a small one.

"Oh man." I said as I tried to get her to breath. I want to try CRP but my mom hasn't finished teaching me how to do it yet. I gave in and tried to do CRP on her. It worked because a second after I was done she spat out a bunch of the swamp water.

"What are you still doing here?" Jaden asked me as she sat up. I noticed that she had bad burns and a few wounds.

"Come on we have to get out of here." I said as I helped her up.

"I don't need your help." Jaden said as she pushed me away.

"Hey you should be thanking me. I just saved your life." I said as I noticed the fire beginning to get worse.

"Well I didn't ask you to so why did you?" Jaden asked me as I helped her as we tried to find a way out of the forest.

"Because I am not evil. I don't care if you are either. I still have to help you since you are part cryptid." I said as I noticed a small opening in the forest for us to get out at.

"Let me go." Jaden said as she tried to push me away again.

"What do you want to die?" I questioned her.

"I don't need your help. I can get out of here on my own." Jaden said as she pushed me away.

"You are soo stubborn! Don't you realize how hurt you are." I said as I watched her stumble forward. I grabbed her before she could fall.

"Don't you realize that I don't need a weak little prepubescent boy like yourself to help me." Jaden retorted at me.

"Alright you know what, you don't want my help. Fine. Lets see how you manage with those wounds and burns then." I said as we got out of the forest.

"I have managed for twelve years on my own. I'm sure I'll be fine." Jaden said as she limped away from me. I began to walk back to the airship.

"She isn't going to make it long with those wounds." I said to myself as I stood outside the airship. I heard someone coming and a second later Jaden came over to me. "You going to let me help?" I asked.

"Yes but right after I am back to normal I'm long gone." Jaden said as she avoided eye contact with me. I chuckled and led her inside to the medical lab.

* * *

**First chapter done! Zak really doesn't like Jaden that much. Will he be able to get her to leave the town alone? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed and please remember to review.**


	2. Trust

*Jaden *

I hate this soo much. I didn't want to go back to Zak for help but I have no choice. I cant morph anymore and I don't know why. I don't know what happened and since I cant morph I cant heal my wounds on my own. Zak and his parents attended to my burns and other wounds. I avoided any eye contact with them. "Why didn't you just morph your way out of the fire?" Zak asked me.

I just stared at the ground for a few moments. "I cant morph anymore. My ability to morph...gone." I said quietly.

"Whats going on that you cant morph?" Zak asked me as he tried to look me in the eyes.

"Why do you care? Its none of your business. All you needed to do was get me to stop terrorizing the town. You got what you wanted so be happy." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"I wont be happy until I help you. I'm Kur so I am going to help you since you are part cryptid." Zak said to me. What an odd human. I cause nothing but problems to my town and he is willing to help me.

"Then help me by not helping me. All I need right now is to return to my home." I said as I looked at the bandages that were wrapped on my burn wounds.

"Your home was destroyed by the fire though. Looks like you are going to be needing to find a new one." Zak said as he turned away from me. He walked towards the window and he opened it. I could smell the smoke from the fire.

"I am going to first get back at the town for destroying my home. Then I will find a new one." I said as I stood up. I tried to morph again but still nothing.

"You cant get back at them when you cant morph. Now you are just human like me and my family." Zak said as he walked back over to me. I glared at him and he knew that I was mad.

"You really think I want to be normal like you. You aren't even normal. Your Kur. I enjoy tormenting the humans who live in this town and don't want to be normal. I need my ability to morph." I said as I walked over to the window. I looked out at the scene. Most of my forest was burnt to the ground already and the rest was badly charred from the fire.

"Why do you have to be so hateful towards everyone? I am only trying to help you but you keep just pushing away." Zak said as he walked over to me.

"Because everyone hates me so I return the favor. I was abandoned for being part cryptid and everyone hates me for it. Why should I be nice to those who have caused me so much pain." I said as I tried to morph again.

"Look I am sorry for everything you have been put through but you cant keep terrorizing towns. Sooner or later the towns people are going to actually get you. Just let me and my family help you. We will show you that not all humans are bad." Zak said to me as he looked me in the eyes.

What an odd kid. "Yeah I doubt it though." I muttered to myself as I tried to morph again.

"Hey I might be Kur but that doesn't mean that I am mean like Kur was before." Zak said to me as I walked towards the door.

"Yeah I've heard people say that before. They say they aren't mean and then I get this." I said as I rolled up my sleeve to show him the scars I got from the last time I trusted a human. "I promised when this happened to never trust another human. I noticed that they all hate me so I keep to terrorizing them instead of befriending them." I said as I ran my fingers over the scars.

"What happened?" Zak asked me as he looked at the scars.

"I met a young child from the village. He wasn't afraid of me unlike the rest of the village. He thought that I was actually cool. He would come out to my cave a few times a day. We grew close. One day we were out at the lake swimming and...well I'll just say that he really was only hanging out with me so that he could give away my secrets to the town so they could stop me." I explained as Zak and I walked down the hall.

"Well you don't have to worry about that happening. My family is in hiding right now anyways so why would we give out information of yours to the town." Zak said.

"Because all you humans hate cryptids." I said as I tried to morph again. I got half way through a blue tiger morph until it canceled out on me. Zak chuckled at me for not being able to morph. "This isn't funny Zak. I need to be able to morph to survive." I said as I glared at him.

"Don't worry. You can stay with us until you figure out whats wrong remember." Zak said as we walked outside. It had begun to rain and I better understood now what had been done to my forest since I was up close to it. "I'm sorry about your forest." Zak said to me as I walked over to a charred tree. My home is destroyed.

"The town is going to pay for this." I said as I placed my hand on the tree. I tried to morph again.

"Jaden your still hurt from the fire. You cant even morph anymore." Zak said as he walked over to me.

"I don't care. I'm going to make them pay for this." I said as I faced Zak. We heard a crack of thunder.

"Come on we should get inside." Zak said as the rain intensified.

"Just wait. When I get my morphing ability back, their going to pay." I said as we began to walk for the airship.

*Zak *

Jaden has way to many anger problems. I feel bad for her and all after all she has been put through but she is just to angry all the time. "Hey Jaden if you were abandoned as a baby then how did you survive with out parents?" I asked as we walked into the living room.

"I was raised by cryptids. I thought that was pretty obvious." Jaden said as she looked me in the eyes.

"How would that be obvious?" I asked as we sat down on the couch.

"I'd rather be in cryptid morph than human morph. Also I have stronger connections with cryptids than humans." Jaden said as she looked me in the eyes. I watched Fisk and Komodo come into the room.

"Whats up guys?" I asked Fisk.

"We just wanted to make sure that you weren't hurt yet from Jaden." Fisk said to me with a grin.

"Why would I hurt him when I cant even morph anymore?" Jaden asked Fisk. I noticed that she had a blue tiger tail. I have a bad feeling she is going to pull something.

"Because you are evil." Komodo said as he glared at Jaden.

"Okay guys I think I can control her if she tries to pull something so you don't have to protect me." I said as I stood up.

Jaden chuckled. "With your strength? I doubt that you could control me." Jaden said as she leaned back in her seat. Okay this isn't helping me to get rid of Fisk and Komodo.

"Okay not helping. Also I am Kur remember." I said as I sat back down.

"Be careful with her then Zak." Fisk said to me. He then left with Komodo.

"Okay now how were you able to morph a tail when you cant morph a full cryptid?" I asked as I faced Jaden.

"First I was able to morph cryptid parts before I lost my ability to morph and second it is coming back a little at a time." Jaden said as she whipped her tail at me. I dodged in time and she quickly got rid of it.

"Nice try. You got me once but you aren't going to get me again." I said as I moved away from Jaden.

"Yeah and that was hilarious when I hit you last time." Jaden said as she moved closer to me. I heard a crack of thunder and looked outside.

"Jeez the rain doesn't look like its going to let up at all." I said as I watched the rain.. "By the way if you were abandoned how did you survive for so long?" I asked as I looked back at Jaden.

"I was raised by cryptids. I was abandoned in the Amazon but luckily I was found by a few Tapire Lauara's." Jaden said as she avoided eye contact with me. That is why she likes to morph that so much.

"I'm sorry that you were abandoned." I said as I tried to get her to look me in the eyes. I noticed her begin to morph again. She got almost all the way through before it canceled out on her.

"I can remember every detail and what happened to my cryptid parents as well. They were killed by a few locals when I was only six. That was one of the other reasons besides my parents abandoning me that I hate humans." Jaden explained as she played with a tail she morphed quickly.

"And you were able to survive for six years on your own?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Beyond my angry appearance Zak I am actually pretty smart. I live like a cryptid but most of the times I go into town and steal what I need to survive." Jaden explained as she got rid of her tail again. Oh great another thief. I stood up and reached for my claw but it was gone. "Looking for something?" Jaden questioned as she held up my claw. I grabbed it from her.

"Don't steal my stuff. I already know someone who always steals my belt every time I see her. I don't need another person stealing my stuff." I said as I put my claw back on my belt. I began to walk for the door but was tripped right away. I looked back and noticed that Jaden had tripped me with her tail. She grinned evilly at me.

"You never said I cant mess with you." Jaden said as she grabbed my claw again. "This is Tsul Kulu's hand." Jaden said as she looked over my claw.

"Yeah it is. He gave it to me." I said as I took back my claw.

Jaden chuckled. She walked past me and over to the window. "I haven't seen Tsul Kulu in years. Sad to see that he lost his precious hand to a little kid." Jaden said as she looked out at the rain.

"He gave it to me because he trust me. I didn't take it from him. He fought honorably and I won." I said as I began to walk for the door again.

*Jaden *

This kid is going to be fun to mess with. I tried to morph again and this time it worked. "Finally." I said to myself. I looked back and noticed Zak had left. Time for a little fun. I morphed into the Komodo dragon that I had seen earlier and started off down the hall to find Zak. I found him in his bedroom.

"Hey Komodo whats up?" Zak asked as I came into the room. He was looking at a small device. I walked over to him. I pounced on him and he fell off his bed. "Komodo what the heck are you doing?" Zak asked as he sat up.

"Having fun messing with you." I said with a smirk.

"Jaden? I thought you couldn't morph?" Zak said as I morphed back to normal. I noticed him blushing lightly.

"I can morph again but I still need to figure out what happened that caused me to not be able to." I said as I morphed a tail. I used it to take Zak's claw with out him noticing. I also took his belt. He shouldn't have given me the idea.

"Yeah well why did you attack me then?" Zak asked me as he picked up the device.

"I thought it would be fun and it was." I said with a grin. I stood up and walked over to the door and when I got outside I was tackled by the Lemurian. "Uh let go of me!" I yelled as I struggled to get out of his grip. I watched Zak stand up and reach for his claw. His pants fell down and his whole face turned red.

"Jaden!" Zak yelled angrily as he pulled up his pants.

"Heh nice heart boxers." I said through my laughing. "Word of advice, don't give me ideas of ways to embarrass you." I said as I showed him his claw that I had hidden on my waist along with his belt that I held up with my tail. I threw his belt to him.

"Thanks for tackling her Fisk." Zak said as he put his belt back on. He glared at me so I shot him a grin. He walked over to me and grabbed his claw. He crouched down next to me. "Why do you have to be soo difficult for us?" Zak asked me.

"Because your a human. Also because its in my nature. You cant change who you are." I said as Fisk let me up.

"Yeah well I am going to try and change you. You would be better off if you actually acted good." Zak said to me. I chuckled. Me good? Who's he trying to kid?

"Okay Zak I have been evil my whole life. You ain't going to change me. Its a lifestyle choice." I said trying not to laugh from just the thought of me becoming good.

"Yeah well until I change you, you aren't leaving. So lets get started then." Zak said with a smirk. I really hate this kid. He took me down the hall to a large control room. "Hey dad do you still have those shock collars?" Zak asked his father. Oh I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Yes but what do you need then for?" Zak's father asked him.

"I need them to teach Jaden to behave and stop stealing my stuff." Zak said as he glared as me. He turned back to his dad and I tried to move towards the door. I got outside the door when I was grabbed by Fisk.

"I really hate you right now Lemurian." I said as Fisk carried me back into the control room. He restrained me with ropes. Zak came over to me and was carrying a metal collar.

"Okay now Jaden anytime you do anything bad I get to shock you as badly as I want." Zak said with a grin as he put the collar on me.

"I really hate you Zak." I said through gritted teeth.

Zak showed me a small remote. He pushed a button and a second later I was shocked badly from the collar. "Now what was that." Zak said with a grin. I morphed a tail and slowly reached for his claw.

"You are showing more and more your evil side. This is inhumane, or shall I say evil." I said with an evil grin as I looked Zak in the eyes. I wrapped my tail around Zak's claw and slowly took it off his belt. I undid his belt with the claw so that it would fall again.

"I am just trying to teach you to behave." Zak said as he avoided eye contact with me. I used the hand on the end of Zak's claw to cut away at the ropes.

"By causing me harm? You say that you refuse to become evil and yet you do an inhumane act like this." I said as I cut through one of the ropes. I noticed a change in Zak's expression.

I felt a strong shock again. "Nice try but you aren't going to escape that easily." Zak said as he took his claw back. His pants fell a second later and I morphed quickly into a flashlight frog to get out of the ropes. I ran out of the room and then quickly morphed into a blue tiger.

I felt a strong shock on my neck again and when I looked back I saw Zak and Fisk running after me. "You are just making this harder for yourself Jaden. Just give in." Zak yelled after me.

"Never! I refuse to take help from a prepubescent child." I yelled back at him. I felt another shock and then something over power me. I stopped immediately. I really hate this kid! Zak came up in front of me and was holding his claw to me.

"You really thought that you could escape didn't you. Did you forget I'm Kur? Fisk I have things under control here." Zak said to Fisk. I watched Fisk leave and then Zak controlled me to going down the hall to his room. He stopped controlling me when we got into his room.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked as I morphed back to normal. "Why do you keep wanting to help me even though I cause you a lot of problems?" I asked as I looked Zak in the eyes.

"Because I'm Kur so I'm going to help any cryptids that need the help." Zak said as he walked over to me. "No matter how big the challenge is I'll help any cryptid." Zak said to me. This kid is weird. I've been around the world before but not once has anyone tried to help me.

"Alright. I'll cooperate with you. You've got my trust but do anything to harm me and you will be seriously injured." I said as I morphed an Ahuizotl tail.

"Don't worry. I wont do anything to hurt you as long as you don't try and hurt me or steal my stuff anymore." Zak said as he took the shock collar off of my neck. I grabbed the remote that was in his back pocket. When he was holding the collar I pushed the button and he was shocked by the collar.

"Now you had that one coming." I said with a grin as I gave him back the remote. Zak glared at me. I watched him take his claw off his belt.

"Okay no more doing stuff like that then unless you want to get hurt also." Zak said as his eyes began to glow. He began to control me again. I tried to lash back at him but couldn't. "Okay now are you going to behave?" Zak asked me. I nodded my head and he stopped controlling me.

"Evil little boy." I said as I morphed into an Ahuizotl.

"Hey you have to behave remember." Zak said as he sat down on his bed with a victorious look on his face. I walked for the door. "Where are you going?" Zak asked me as I reached the door.

"For a walk outside." I said as I walked out of his room.

"Don't even think of trying to get revenge on the town or the shock collar goes right back on." Zak said as he came after me.

"What am I not allowed to check and make sure that the other cryptids who lived in my forest are okay?" I asked as I morphed back to normal. "I wasn't the only one in that fire Zak. There were a lot of Loveland frogs in there too." I said as I kept walking down the hall.

"I'm sure that they got out of the fire in time." Zak said as he walked with me. We got to the door and I noticed that it was still raining a little bit.

"Okay I think I can go check without a body guard." I said as I noticed Zak had the shock collar in his back pocket.

"Yeah well I still don't fully trust you not to attack the village." Zak said as we walked off the airship. "Now where do the Loveland frogs usually stay at?" Zak asked me.

"In a lake that is in the middle of the forest. It has a lot of caves and tunnels that the Loveland frogs use to get around. I have only used them once but they connect with other area's of the swamp." I explained as I morphed into a Duah. I grabbed Zak with my claws.

"Woah what are you doing?" Zak asked as he tried to get away.

"Do you want to get to the lake sooner?" I questioned. He nodded and I grabbed him again. I took off into the sky.

"Woah be careful. I don't want to die." Zak said nervously.

"Don't worry I'm not going to drop you. Well not until we are over the lake that is." I said as I noticed the lake. I got to the lake. "Okay are you ready?" I asked Zak.

"Ready for what?" Zak asked me. I let go of him and he dropped down into the water.

"Ready to go for a swim." I said with a smirk as I dropped in beside him. He went under and I dove under to see what was wrong. I saw a Loveland Frog had him. I swam over to the Loveland frog quickly and placed my hand on its head and it released him. I morphed gills.

"Its alright you can trust him." I said to the Loveland frog. It nodded its head and swam off. Zak swam for the surface and I did the same. I got rid of my gills so I could talk to him.

"How did you get it to let go of me with out doing anything?" Zak asked me as I reached the surface.

"You think your the only one with a strong connection with cryptids? I don't need to control them to get them to trust me. They just trust me because I am a cryptid like them." I explained to him.

"Thanks for helping me then." Zak said to me.

"No problem. At least I know that some of my Loveland frogs are okay." I said as we swam for the shore.

"Your?" Zak questioned with a smirk as we reached the shore.

"Yeah. I think of them as my family since I...never really had one." I said as I avoided eye contact with Zak. I sat down on the shore.

"I'm sorry." Zak said as he sat down next to me. "You know this is proof that you aren't really evil. You care about other cryptids so that is a sign of you being good." Zak said as we looked out at the water. I noticed the sun beginning to set.

"At least the cryptids don't abandon me like my parents did." I said as I lowered my head.

"Jaden you cant let a few things influence you on how to think of us humans. There are some people out there that are evil and do things like that but most of us are really nice." Zak said to me as I looked at the scars I had on my arms.

"Yeah I can. Why would any human want to have anything to do with a half human-half cryptid freak like me. All I ever cause is trouble even when I don't try to cause any. Only the cryptids care about me." I said as I threw a stone into the water.

"Jaden you aren't the only one who feels like they are a freak. I'm Kur and I never really wanted to be. I always feel like all the problems that happen to my family are my fault because of being Kur." Zak explained to me. I looked over at him.

"Yeah well at least you have a family. Be glad of that since I never had one. Even if you cause problems for them they will always love and care about you. My cryptids aren't the same way though." I said as I watched the sun set.

"We should be getting back before my parents freak out." Zak said as he stood up. He helped me up and I looked back at the lake. I noticed something coming towards us fast.

"Heads up Zak." I said as I watched the thing get closer to us. It reached the shore and jumped out and landed on me. I struggled to get the little Loveland frog off of me.

"Heh seems like even the baby cryptids like you." Zak said as I stood up.

I looked at the little Loveland frog and it smiled happily at me. I walked over to the shore and put it back in the water. "Go back to your family now." I said quietly to the Loveland frog. It swam away.

I morphed into a Duah and grabbed Zak. I took off into the sky and headed back for the airship. I landed next to the airship. "Zak where have you two been?" Zak's mom asked as we walked into the airship.

"Jaden wanted to make sure that the other cryptids who were in the forest were okay." Zak said to his mom.

"Well you could have told us where you two were going." Zak's mom said to him.

Zak was about to say something but I cut him off. "I wanted to make sure that my Loveland frogs were okay from the fire. I'm sorry that I made you worry about Zak." I said to Zak's mom. Zak looked at me surprised. I walked back outside and morphed into a Tapire Lauara. I curled up on the ground Zak came outside a few minutes later.

"Why are you out here? You know that you can stay inside right?" Zak questioned as he crouched down next to me.

"I don't want to be a burden. I am fine with staying out here." I said as I raised my head off of my paws.

"Hey I invited you to stay with us remember. Come on you can stay inside instead of out here where the town might find you." Zak said as he tried to get me up. I stood up and morphed back to normal. We walked inside and down the hall. "You can stay in my uncle Doyle's room since he is gone right now." Zak said to me as we walked into a bedroom. "Just be careful of the concussion grenades." Zak said as he indicated the small grenades that were on the desk. "Goodnight." Zak said as he left the room. I laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

*Zak *

Now that I have gotten to know Jaden better she really isn't that bad. I feel bad for her because of all she has gone through in her life. I walked into my room and laid down. I took my claw off of my belt and put it on my nightstand. I took my MVP off of my nightstand and checked to see if Wadi called me at all today. Since my birthday we have talked almost everyday. I can still remember the kiss she gave me. My MVP went off and I answered right away. "Hello?" I answered.

"Were you waiting by the phone for me?" Wadi asked me.

"No I just laid down and I was checking to see if you called me at all today since I have been so busy dealing with Jaden." I said as I sat up.

"How have you been doing with her?" Wadi asked me.

"Well I think she is going to try and be good for me. We talked a little bit about why she hates humans so much and I think that she actually really trusts me." I said through a yawn.

"I'm not surprised that she trusts you. You are Kur and really trustworthy." Wadi said as she gave me a grin.

"Thanks. So how have you been today?" I asked as I took off my belt.

"Really bored. My father hasn't been letting me do anything really. I wish I was with you already so that I could have some fun." Wadi said to me as I pulled back the covers on my bed.

"Hey I'll see you tomorrow so we'll be able to do something fun tomorrow." I said as I smiled warmly at Wadi.

"Okay. I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow sweety." Wadi said as I laid down on my bed.

"Alright bye." I said. I hung up and put the MVP back on my nightstand. I got under my covers and went to sleep. I woke up early and heard screeching from outside. I walked over to my window and looked out. I saw Jaden outside with Fisk and a few Loveland frogs. "What are they doing?" I wondered to myself. I got dressed and went to see what they were doing. "Fisk what are you guys doing?" I asked as I walked outside.

"We are playing capture the flag with the Loveland frogs." Fisk said as he showed me his arm band.

"Well you guys woke me up with all the screeching." I said as I rubbed my eye.

"What were you up late talking with Wadi again?" Fisk asked me as he grinned at me.

I was about to answer when I was tackled by a Loveland frog. "Get off of me!" I said angrily as I tried to get it off of me.

"What you don't want to play with us?" Jaden asked as she morphed back to normal. She had me pinned to the ground now.

"Get off of me first and then I will answer." I said as I pushed Jaden off of me. "Why are you guys playing this soo early?" I asked as I stood up.

"Because my Loveland Frogs are making this part of my party." Jaden said as she stood up.

"What party?" I asked.

"My birthday. I'm thirteen now." Jaden said as she ran back over to the forest.

"I didn't know today was her birthday." I said as Fisk came over to me.

"The Loveland Frogs came and got her to celebrate. They have a little surprise for her too from what they told me." Fisk said as we walked towards the forest.

"What are they going to surprise her with?" I asked as I looked around to make sure Jaden wasn't listening.

"Sorry they told me not to tell." Fisk said. He then ran off. That figures that he refuses to tell me. I heard a crash and ran towards it. I found Jaden wrestling with a Loveland frog.

"Okay why are you wrestling?" I asked.

"Because its part of my party." Jaden said as she lifted the Loveland frog off of her. Wow she is strong.

"No fair there was no lifting allowed." The Loveland frog complained.

"Since when?" Jaden asked as she stood up.

"Hey I'll wrestle you. Of course I will most likely win." I said as I put my claw down.

"Yeah right." Jaden said as she came over to me. She tackled me but I threw her off easily. She lunged at me again but I dodged. She grabbed me in a choke hold though. "Told you that I would win." Jaden said as she put her head on my shoulder. I kicked her leg out and she fell. I pinned her down to the ground.

"Ha I win." I said as I gave her a victorious grin. I got off of her and helped her up.

* * *

**Zak is beginning to learn more about Jaden now and she trusts him too. How is Jaden's birthday going to play out though? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Birthday parties

*Jaden *

So far this birthday is going great! I am still trying to figure out what my Loveland frogs are planning though. "Jaden why didn't you tell me today was your birthday?" Zak asked me.

"You didn't ask." I said. I ran after the baby Loveland frog, Cody.

"Zak!" I heard a girl yell. I turned around to see a girl in Arabian clothes coming towards Zak.

"Hay Fisk who's that?" I asked as I walked over to Fisk.

"Zak's girlfriend Wadi." Fisk said as we watched Zak hug her. He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend.

I walked over to them. "Oh Wadi this is Jaden." Zak said as he noticed me.

"Nice to meet you Jaden." Wadi said to me.

"Zak Saturday!" Another boy said as he came over to us. He doesn't look human so I like him already.

"Ulraj what are you doing here?" Zak asked him.

"Your mom thought that you should get to have more friends than just your girlfriend visit." Ulraj said to Zak. I morphed into a Tapire Lauara to try and get away.

"Oh I almost forgot to mention but today is Jaden's birthday." Zak said before I could get away.

"What are you going to do for her birthday? Try and bury her alive like you tried to on your birthday." Ulraj said to Zak with a grin.

"Shut up Ulraj." Zak said angrily. I heard my Loveland frogs calling me.

"Gotta go hang with my cryptids." I said as I walked towards the forest.

"You don't want to hang out with us?" Zak asked me before I could get away.

"I don't want to be buried alive." I said as I morphed back to normal. Ulraj chuckled at that.

"Haha funny. Can I talk to you really quick?" Zak asked me. Wadi and Ulraj walked away from us. "Whats wrong that you don't want to hang out with me and my friends?" Zak asked me.

"I don't like humans remember. The Kumari kid I'm fine with but your little girlfriend, not so much. Also I would rather hang out with my cryptid family." I said as I watched Ulraj showing off for Wadi. I pointed this out to Zak and he ran over to them so I snuck away to be with my cryptids. Cody and his little sister, Haley jumped me when I reached the forest.

"Finally. We were wondering when you were going to come play with us. Mom and dad are still planning for your party." Cody said to me.

I morphed into a Loveland Frog. "Then lets go play hide and seek in the lake. I know you two love to play it." I said as Cody and Haley got off of me. They ran off towards the lake and I ran after them. "Hey don't get to far ahead you two." I yelled after them.

"Come on Jaden catch us!" Haley called back to me.

"Alright I'm going to get you two then!" I yelled as I began to speed up. I caught them before they got into the lake. "Gotcha!" I said as I grabbed them.

"Okay then lets go to the lake now." Cody said as he struggled to get out of my grip. I let him go and we dove into the lake. I resurfaced and looked around for them.

"Now where are they?" I wondered as I looked around. I dove under and noticed a school of fish. Time for lunch! I swam after the fish and grabbed three. "Hey if you two want to eat come out now." I said as I swam for the surface. I got to the surface and saw Cody and Haley coming towards me. I swam for the shore and got out.

"Cool you got some big fish for us." Cody said as I gave him a fish. I gave the other to Haley.

I took mine and ate it quickly. "Where are your parents anyways?" I asked as I buried the bones next to the lake.

"Down in the tunnels getting things ready." Haley said as she buried her bones. I heard something fall behind me so I put myself in between the thing and Cody and Haley.

"And that is why I do not climb trees!" Ulraj said as he got up.

"Ulraj what are you doing spying on me?" I asked as I morphed back to normal. I watched as Zak and Wadi jumped down out of the tree.

"Way to go Ulraj." Zak said as he punched Ulraj on the arm. "We wanted to see how you were doing." Zak said as he faced me.

"By spying on me and my Loveland frogs." I said as I walked over to Zak. Cody and Haley stayed behind. I morphed an Ahuizotl tail and slowly began to move for Zak's claw.

"I wanted to see how you acted around your cryptids since you hate us humans so much. You acted like you were their mother from what we could see." Zak said as he looked over at Cody and Haley.

"Because they are innocent children who I watch over. You shouldn't be spying on me." I said as I took Zak's claw off his belt. I saw Ulraj make a move to stop me but I gave him a look to stay away and he did.

"Well I didn't trust you not to attack the village. Now I do though." Zak said as he looked at Cody and Haley again. I thrusted his claw into his stomach. Ulraj laughed at Zak's expression. He dropped to the ground almost right away.

"Zak are you alright?" Wadi asked Zak as she dropped down next to him.

"Nice technique but you should have used something more flashy." Ulraj said as he came over to me.

"Hey I'm not trying to kill him. Only teach him not to spy on me." I said as I dropped Zak's claw.

"Well you could have just told me instead of hurting me." Zak said as he stood up.

"Not as much fun though." I said with a smirk.

"Are you going to spend your birthday with us then or not?" Zak asked me as he put his claw on his belt.

"Sure I guess. Cody, Haley, you two should go back to your parents for a little while." I said as I knelt down next to them. They dove into the water.

"What do you want to do then?" Zak asked me. I grabbed a few plants.

"Lets go for a swim." I said as I handed Wadi and Zak each a Gill weed. "Put these on your necks and the second they touch water they will attach and help you breath underwater." I explained as I walked into the water.

"How will we get them off afterwards then?" Wadi asked me.

"Once they touch air they just drop off. They are pretty useful plants." I said as I morphed gills. I dove into the water and the others came in after me.

"How do you know where we are going?" Zak asked me.

"I lied to you when I said I never use the tunnels in here." I said with a smirk. Zak glared at me.

"This makes me miss my kingdom." Ulraj said as I noticed a school of fish. I swam fast to catch a fish. I caught one in my mouth so I morphed my teeth so I could bite off the meat.

"Oh that's just nasty." Zak said as he and Wadi swam over to me.

"Hey you gotta survive when you live as a cryptid." I said as I buried the bones on the bottom of the lake.

"Yes we do the same back in Kumari Kandam."Ulraj said as he grabbed a fish. "Only we use the fish to catch birds instead." Ulraj said as he held up a fish.

"Come on I'll show you guys the tunnels." I said as I swam for a tunnel. I noticed a fish hook in the water. Time for a little fun. "Hold on I have to do something really quick." I said as I swam for the fish hook.

"Jaden what are you doing?" Zak asked me. I morphed into a Brosno dragon baby and tugged on the line. I felt the fisherman tug on the line so I peeked my head above the water and saw him. I jumped out of the water and the fisherman yelled and ran.

"Teach you humans to fish at my lake!" I yelled after him. I dove back into the water. "The pest is gone." I said as I morphed back to normal. Zak was looking at me angrily. "What?" I asked him.

"You aren't supposed to mess with the locals." Zak said as he took out his claw.

"You said the town not the people who fish at my lake." I said as I swam for the tunnel again. Ulraj swam over to me with a fish.

"For the lady." Ulraj said as he handed me the fish.

"Thank you Ulraj. Glad to see at least someone is being nice to me." I said as I smirked at Zak.

"What ever. What did you want to show us now?" Zak asked me. I could tell he was getting annoyed. I grinned at him.

"Come on this will be fun." I said as I stopped next to the tunnel. "This tunnel propels you through the caverns and into the home of my Loveland frogs. You have to be a good swimmer though if you want to go in here." I said as I began for the tunnel. "You guys ready?" I asked.

"Lets go." Ulraj said as he came up next to me. I heard Wadi and Zak snickering but I just ignored them. I swam into the cave and was caught in the current.

"This is awesome!" Zak yelled. I swam for a separate cave than them.

"I'll meet you guys there then. I'm taking the dangerous way." I said as I made my way for the cave.

"Woah dangerous way." Zak said before I reached the cave. I got into it and the others were gone. I love going this way. Spikes cover the area so it makes it harder to get through and then the piranha's make it even more dangerous.

*Zak *

Oh great she took the dangerous way. If she gets hurt I'll be the one to get blamed. Wadi, Ulraj and I got to the home of the Loveland frogs like she said the caves lead to. "Hey Cody did Jaden get here yet?" I asked the little Loveland frog.

"No why? Isn't she with you guys?" Cody asked me.

"She took a dangerous cave but she didn't tell us what it was." Ulraj said to Cody.

"What is down the dangerous cave?" Wadi asked him.

"Piranha's, Spikes, a few drops, oh and a very vicious cryptid." Cody said as he went back to his parents. "That's why none of us use that cave. Not even Jaden has used it before this. Well not that we know of." Cody said to us. Oh great!

"Okay which one of these caves is the dangerous one?" I asked Cody.

"Zak you aren't thinking of going after her are you?" Wadi asked as she took my hand.

"I'm in charge of her so I have to." I said. Cody pointed to the cave and I swam towards it.

"Then we are coming with you." Ulraj said as he and Wadi came up behind me.

"You guys this is way too dangerous for you. Neither of you have anything you can use to protect yourselves." I said as I took my claw off my belt. I watched Wadi take out her Thief Yo-yo. I forgot about that.

"I can protect myself with my fighting skills and I am sure your girlfriend here can protect herself with that yo-yo." Ulraj said as he tried to get in front of me.

"Hey if you two are coming I'm in front then. I am after all the one who can control cryptids." I said as I began to swim down the cave. Right away we noticed the spikes Cody was talking about. They covered almost every inch of the tunnel. How can you even make it through here with out getting impaled by these?

I felt Wadi take my hand. "Lets start looking then." Ulraj said as he swam ahead of us. We swam for a few minutes until we came into a wide open area.

"Where are we?" I wondered as I looked around. I heard struggling coming from farther up the cave so we swam towards it. We found Jaden struggling with a large serpent cryptid and a few Piranha's. "What is that thing?" I wondered as I tried to control it.

"That is an Altamaha-ha. The ones that my people have seen were very vicious." Ulraj said as we swam towards Jaden. I got the Altamaha-ha under control.

"Jaden are you okay?" I asked as I held the Altamaha-ha back.

"I will be once you release my cryptid." Jaden said as she grabbed my claw out of my hand. Her cryptid? She swam over to the Altamaha-ha and placed her hand on its head. "Its alright little guy." Jaden said quietly to the cryptid. She just keeps surprising me. "Why did you guys come after me?" Jaden asked us.

"Cody said that there was a vicious cryptid down here." I said as I took my claw back and put it on my belt.

"Cody believes anything you tell him. I told him that as a way to keep him away from Altar." Jaden said as the Altamaha-ha rubbed against her. Altar? She named it?

"You keep him here as a pet? Altamaha-ha's are vicious creatures." Ulraj said to Jaden.

"This is a young one who is have been raising. He is in no way vicious." Jaden said. She indicated for Altar to go and we began to swim back. I let Wadi swim ahead.

"Jaden why didn't you tell us what was down here before you separated from us?" I asked Jaden as I swam next to her.

"Do I have to tell you everything I am doing?" Jaden retorted at me.

"I'm kind of in charge of you right now Jaden. If anything happens to you I get in trouble for it." I said as we reached the Loveland frogs home.

Jaden ignored me and swam over to Cody and Haley. "Jaden mom and dad have finished preparing for your party. They said that you can hang out with your friends for a little while though because it wont start till tonight." Cody said to Jaden.

"Okay Jaden how do we get out of here?" I asked Jaden as we swam down a cave.

"The way we came in. The current should have died down a little bit by now so we can get out through there." Jaden said as we swam. I felt Wadi take my hand again.

"Hey when are we going to spend some time alone with each other?" Wadi quietly asked me.

"When we get back. I'll see if Ulraj will make sure Jaden doesn't cause any trouble." I said as I saw the entrance.

"I don't think Ulraj will mind watching her. He keeps trying to show off for her." Wadi said as we swam out of the tunnel. Wadi kissed my cheek lightly and swam ahead of me.

We reached the surface and the gill weeds just dropped off like Jaden said they would. "Jaden can I talk to you?" I asked as we swam for the shore.

"What?" Jaden asked me as we got onto the shore.

"Do you mind hanging out with Ulraj for a little while so that Wadi and I can have some time alone?" I asked her.

"No he's kind of cute actually so I don't mind." Jaden said to me with out making eye contact. Heh I should have seen that coming.

I chuckled and Jaden morphed into a Blue tiger. She rubbed up against me and I fell. "What was that for?" I asked as I sat up.

"Tell Wadi any of my info and your going to be in trouble." Jaden said as she looked me in the eyes. I stood up and Wadi and Ulraj walked over to us. I took Wadi's hand.

"Lets head back to the airship." I said as we began to walk.

I watched Jaden morph into a Ahuizotl and then she jumped up into one of the trees. "What are you doing?" Ulraj called up to her.

"Climbing the trees. Its more fun than walking." Jaden said back to us. "I wouldn't expect you to know how much fun it is though since you fell out of the tree." Jaden said as she grinned at us. Wadi and I laughed at that.

"Haha very funny." Ulraj said as he looked at the ground. Wadi rested her head on my shoulder as we walked.

"Hey Jaden what are the Loveland frogs planning for you anyways?" I asked as I could see the airship in the distance.

Jaden jumped down out of the tree. "I don't know. Hopefully something destructive like last year. We raided the town last year." Jaden said with a grin.

"I told you to leave the town..." Jaden cut me off.

"Alone I know. Stop nagging me already." Jaden said as she morphed back to normal. Ulraj laughed and I shot him a glare.

"You need to respect Zak more Jaden. He is only trying to help you." Wadi said as she took her head off my shoulder.

Jaden grumbled something and ran ahead. "Thanks for trying Wadi but she is too stubborn to listen." I said as we kept walking.

"Yeah well she should be grateful that you and your parents are helping her." Wadi said as she took her hand away from mine.

"Wadi you don't understand enough to know why she acts the way she does." I said as I took her hand again.

"Your the one who can control her. Why don't you force her to behave for you." Ulraj said as I kicked a branch.

"Oh I already tried. Trust me it doesn't work. I want to tell you guys why she acts this way but she doesn't want her secrets to be known by anyone else but me." I explained as we got to the airship.

"Why not?" Ulraj asked me.

"Because my past and my secrets belong to me and Kur." Jaden said as she appeared in front of us. "I trust only Zak since he is Kur." Jaden said as she looked me in the eyes.

"Where have you all been?" Mom asked as she came off the airship.

"Down at the lake." I said as Wadi took her hand away from mine again. I noticed Ulraj was watching Jaden.

"Well Fisk told us about how it was Jaden's birthday today." Mom said as she walked over to Jaden. "Happy birthday Jaden." Mom said to Jaden. I could tell Jaden was surprised by mom wishing her a happy birthday.

"Thanks." Jaden said while she looked at the ground.

"Hey Wadi and I are going to go inside. See you guys later." I said as I put my arm around Wadi. Wadi and I walked inside and headed for my room.

"Jaden doesn't really like your mom does she?" Wadi asked me as we sat down on my bed.

"She only trusts me really. Also she hasn't talked to my parents much since we found her." I said as took Wadi's hand. I kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"How long is she going to be staying with you?" Wadi asked me.

"Whats with the questions about Jaden? You should be worrying more about us." I said as Wadi rested her head on my shoulder.

"I know but I just don't trust her not to try and hurt you." Wadi said as she played with my claw.

"Well don't worry. I can handle her easily." I said as Wadi took her head off of my shoulder.

"Your a good boyfriend Zak." Wadi said as she looked me in the eyes.

"And your a good girlfriend." I said as I pressed my forehead to hers. I kissed her lightly and then pulled away.

"You didn't answer my question about how long Jaden is staying with you." Wadi said as she looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know how long. Probably as long as it takes for me to get her to be good." I said as I leaned in to kiss Wadi again.

"Its going to be a while then I bet since she doesn't seem to want to change." Wadi said in between a kiss.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem to be all that bad. She just has problems trusting humans because of what all has happened to her." I said as Wadi pulled away from me.

"What happened to her?" Wadi asked me as I put my arm around her.

"Sorry but Jaden doesn't want me telling people about her past." I said as I looked at the clock.

"Why not?" Wadi asked as I leaned in to kiss her again.

"Wadi quit asking questions about her please. She doesn't want me to tell anyone anything about her." I said as I pulled away from her. "Maybe we should just go hang out with Jaden and Ulraj since you want to ask so many questions about Jaden." I said as I stood up.

"Alright I guess." Wadi said as she stood up. We walked out of the room and went back outside. We found Jaden and Ulraj talking with each other.

"Okay guys what do you want to do?" I asked as we walked over to them. Jaden glared at me.

"Nothing with you." Jaden said angrily to me.

"What did I do?" I asked confused as to what I did. I was with Wadi so I couldn't have done anything.

Jaden morphed into a Duah and flew off. "What is she soo mad about?" Wadi asked Ulraj.

"Jaden heard you two talking about her even when she told you not to." Ulraj said as he stood up.

"How we were in my room while you guys were out here." I said as I looked around to see if Jaden was listening in.

"She said she has sonic hearing morphs that she uses and she used it to make sure that you weren't talking about her. She is really ticked with you Zak." Ulraj said as I took my claw off my belt.

"I'm going to go and find her." I said as I headed for the forest. "I'll be right back so don't worry guys." I said to them.

*Jaden *

That traitor! I knew I couldn't trust a human! I told him not to talk about me and he went and did it anyways with his little girlfriend. I stopped beside the lake and looked at my reflection. I could see the anger rising in my eyes. I cant even trust Kur and he is a cryptid like myself. I cant trust anyone but my cryptids. I heard something coming up behind me so I spun around. "Jaden are you okay?" Cody asked me as he came over to me. I morphed back to normal.

"Y..yeah I'm fine Cody. Just some trust issues. Why are you out here alone?" I asked him.

"I had to come and get you. Its time for your party." Cody said to me with a grin.

"Is it going into town again because I could really use a little human torturing to cheer me up." I said as I morphed into a Loveland frog.

"First we have to go home for the first half of your party. Then tonight we are going to go into town." Cody said as we dove into the water.

"Good and I don't care if Zak finds out about us going into town either." I said as we swam for the cave. We got to the Loveland frogs home in a after a few minutes and they all greeted me.

"Happy birthday Jaden." Momma Loveland said to me.

"Thanks. I wish I was having a better birthday though because so far I've been having a bad day." I said as I took a fish off of the pile they had.

"Why whats wrong sweety?" Momma Loveland asked me.

"Uhh that Saturday boy that I told you about. I told him not to tell anyone anything about me and he did anyways." I said to her. I ate the fish whole and spat out the bones.

"Well you are going to have fun tonight. The humans are having a festival so we can raid the town and cause havoc to them at the same time." Papa Loveland said to me.

"I love how you all think." I said as I grinned at them.

"Do I get to help cause havoc?" Cody and Haley asked us.

"You two are too young to but you can help raid the town of supplies." Momma said to them. Papa indicated for me to come with him.

"Jaden We all have a little present that we got for you." Papa said as we went into the cave. He handed me a necklace. "We stole it from town and thought you would like it." Papa said to me.

"I love it. Its soo pretty." I said as I looked over the necklace. It had a blue jewel in the middle of a golden heart. I put it on and Papa went back inside. I heard someone swim up behind me so I spun around. I growled when I noticed it was Zak. "What do you want now?" I asked angrily.

"Jaden I'm sorry I told Wadi anything about you." Zak said as he looked at my necklace.

"You should be. I told you not to tell anyone about me and you went ahead and did it. I knew I couldn't trust a human, even Kur." I said angrily.

"We didn't talk about anything personal. Wadi just asked me a few questions about you but none of them had anything to do with your past." Zak said as he looked me in the eyes.

"Its still the point that you talked about me when I told you not to. I don't want anyone to know anything about me except you since you are Kur but I see that I cant even trust you." I said angrily. I morphed back to normal.

"Well I didn't give out anything personal about you so I still don't see the problem." Zak said to me. I could tell he was getting irritated.

"And you never will unless you see what happened the last time I trusted a human with my secrets." I said as I crossed my arms behind my back. "You have no idea what damage was done to me back then and you never will know." I said as I looked him in the eyes.

"Then help me understand. Jaden I want to help you trust humans again but I cant unless you work with me." Zak said as he moved closer to me.

"I don't need your help. You proved to me that I cant trust humans. Now it would be best if you left. Me and my cryptid family have plans for raiding the village tonight." I said as I headed back for the main cave.

"You know what, Fine. Do what ever you want. Just don't come back to the airship and I'll be happy cause I'm done trying to help you. Your on your own Jaden." Zak said angrily. He then left.

*Zak *

I'm done trying. Jaden just wont budge so if she gets in a lot of trouble tonight, I don't care. I guess some cryptids just cant be saved. I reached the surface and my gill weed fell off into the water. I swam for the shore but a second later I saw a bunch of the Loveland frogs coming out of the water. "Oh great looks like they are heading for town." I said to myself as I reached the shore. I saw Jaden reach the surface of the water and her and the Loveland frogs began to swim towards the town. Okay I am angry with her but I still cant let her cause any trouble with the town. I began to run back towards the airship.

* * *

**Looks like Zak really ticked of Jaden. Is he going to be able to stop her and the Loveland frogs though? More chapters coming as soon as possible. Don't forget to review this chapter also.**


	4. War

*Jaden *

Good now that that brat it gone I can get back to terrorizing the town. I told him he cant change me. I am who I am and not even Kur can do anything to change that. We reached the town after a few minutes and it was already dark out. "Okay Cody, Haley, you two go with the scouting team. We'll go after the festival that's in the center of town." I said as our teams split up.

My team consisted of Papa Loveland, Mama Loveland, their eldest children and myself. On the other team that was raiding the town for supplies there was Cody and Haley, their grandparents, and their aunts and uncle. "Are you ready to go Jaden?" Papa asked me.

"Lets get to work." I said with an evil grin. I morphed into a Tapire Lauara and we began to make our way towards the center of town. I heard cheering as we got close to the festival.

"Alright whats the plan Jaden?" Papa asked me.

"Do what ever it takes to freak out the humans." I said as I looked down at my necklace. "Lets move!" I roared and the Loveland frogs charged into the crowed. I followed behind them destroying anything in my path. Not the humans though.

"Its the monster! Its returned!" The mayor yelled from inside the crowd. "Kill the monster and its helpers now!" Mayor ordered the citizens.

I watched a few of the citizens come at me with weapons so I morphed into a Duah and flew out of the way. I heard something flying over head so I looked up and noticed the Saturday airship hovering above. I growled. "Why must you try and ruin my fun?" I said to myself. I dove at the mayor. He dodge just in time though.

"Jaden I think its time we get out of here!" Papa Loveland called over to me.

"Fine you and the others get out of here. I'll follow behind." I called back to him. I felt something land on my shoulder so I turned and saw Zak. His eyes began to glow orange but I lashed at him. "We are leaving so just get lost!" I said angrily.

"Yeah I doubt that." Zak said as he lunged at me. I morphed back to normal and Zak landed on top of me.

"Uh get off of me!" I yelled as I struggled to get free.

"Jaden!" I heard Cody cry out in the distance. "Help!!" Cody cried out again.

"Cody!!" I yelled. I threw Zak off of me and ran toward where I heard him. I morphed a blue tiger as I ran.

"Jaden stop its a trap!" Zak yelled as he ran after me.

"Leave me alone! I'm saving my family!" I yelled as I kept running. I found a few of the town citizens holding Cody down. "Release him you evil humans!" I yelled as I rammed one of them.

"Grab her!" Mayor said as he took Cody. I snarled at him and lunged towards him. I bit down on his leg and screamed out from the pain.

I picked Cody up and put him on my back. He was unconscious. "Never mess with my family!" I yelled at the mayor as a few of the citizens helped him. I began to run for the forest again. I felt a sharp pain in my side but I kept running. I saw the airship still hovering above the town and Zak was on a rope ladder watching me.

"Kill her!" one of the citizens said as he came at me with a gun. I saw Papa and mama Loveland at the edge of the forest. I took Cody off my back and threw him to them. Luckily they caught him. I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"Jaden get out of there now!" Zak yelled down to me. I began to feel woozy from loss of blood. I lost my morph and returned to normal.

"This is all my fault. None of this would have happened if I hadn't chosen to come here." I said to myself as I stumbled back against a building.

"Jaden!" Zak yelled down at me.

"I guess I'm not meant to be with humans or cryptids since I cause trouble for both." I said as I dropped to the ground. I felt something land beside me. I felt it grab me but then I blacked out.

*Zak *

Alright I know I was mad and wanted nothing to do with Jaden but now seeing her this hurt, I realize that she needs me. "How is she doing?" I asked dad as I looked at her. We had her in the medical lab.

"Not so good. She lost a lot of blood and she doesn't seem to be doing anything to try and keep herself from dying." Dad said as he looked at the monitor. She is just giving up?

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" I asked dad.

"No. We cant do anything else from this point." Dad said tome. He left the room.

I took my claw off my belt. "Maybe not you but I'm going to try and save her." I said as I tried to get a connection with her. "Jaden you have to try and fight. You need to if you want to live." I said as I tried for a connection with her. I sat down next to her and she grabbed my wrist. Her eyes began to glow from me and a second later I began to see what she was thinking about and into her past. An image of her as a baby flashed into my mind. I saw two people drop her off in the Amazon in the middle of a storm. "Her parents? How is she able to remember this?" I wondered as I watched.

"This wicked child shall now be cast away. You caused us trouble from your birth and we don't want a monster for a child." Jaden's mother said as she set Jaden next to the river. They walked away and left Jaden there, crying. Two Tapire Lauara's came over to her and began to sniff her. Jaden began to giggle at them. A second later she half morphed into a Tapire Lauara.

"Bring it with us." the female Tapire Lauara said to the other. Those must be her cryptid parents. Another image flashed into my mind then. It was of Jaden snuggling with the Tapire Lauara's and she looked to be about five or six. Another one appeared of Jaden running and tears streaming down her face.

"This must have been when you lost your cryptid parents too." I said to myself as I watched.

"Mom! Dad!" Jaden cried out as she stopped. I then noticed something come up behind her and grab her.

"Finally the shape shifter is mine!" Argost! It was Argost who killed Jaden's parents!

"Let me go! You killed my parents!" Jaden yelled as she struggled. I then watched her morph a Tapire Lauara head and she bit down on Argost's arm. He yelled and dropped her and Jaden morphed into a Duah and flew off. Another image flashed into my mind. She was at the lake by the town and she was laying on the shore with a boy. She looked to be about ten. She looked over at the boy. "Promise that you wont do anything to hurt me Jake." Jaden said to the boy as she sat up. Jake sat up and leaned over. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I promise but I cant say the same for the town." Jake said to her. I thought she said that the boy was just hanging out with her to give away her information to the town. The image disappeared and other one of her from earlier today with Ulraj came into view.

"If only he knew how I feel." Jaden said to Ulraj. "I cant trust anyone because I don't want to be hurt anymore like I was so many times before by humans." Jaden said as she looked away from Ulraj. The image vanished.

"Whats going on now?" I wondered.

I saw Jaden come into view. "Now that you have seen into my past you may better understand the pain I feel. Either way you wont be able to use it. I'm not going to be around much longer." Jaden said. I came back to and noticed Jaden has let go of my wrist. I quickly checked her pulse and found one but it was really faint.

"Oh no. Come on Jaden you have to live." I said to her. I tried to connect with her again but it didn't work. Maybe she needs to know that she can trust me. I leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. I felt a spark when I did. I felt Jaden's pulse begin to increase again and a second later she woke up. She sat up and looked at me. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I guess but why did you want to save me soo bad?" Jaden asked me as she looked me in the eyes.

"Well I couldn't just let you suffer. You are a cryptid after all." I said as I avoided eye contact with her. I felt Jaden take my hand so I looked at her and she pressed her lips to mine. I blushed hard and was in shock for a second but I kissed back. We kissed for a few minutes until Jaden pulled away. "Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"I just don't want to get hurt again. Also your dating Wadi." Jaden said as she looked at the ground.

"Jaden I promise I wont hurt you like your last boyfriend did. Also Wadi doesn't have to know about this." I said as I made her look me in the eyes. Jaden put her arms around my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss. She pulled away and laid back down. I laid down next to her and she cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arm around her and after a few minutes she was asleep.

The door opened and Wadi and Ulraj came in. "Zak! What are you doing?!" Wadi said when she saw me with Jaden.

"Wadi this isn't what it looks like." I said as I moved Jaden off of me and stood up.

"You were cheating on me with a cryptid girl!" Wadi said angrily as she came over to me.

"I was trying to help her feel better." I said as I tried to get Wadi to calm down.

"Don't lie to me Zak Saturday I saw you! You had your arms wrapped around her!" Wadi practically yelled.

"Wadi she was just seriously hurt. I was trying to help her feel better." I said as I tried to take Wadi's hand.

"Be cheating on me?! I cant believe you!" Wadi yelled. She then ran out of the room.

"Wadi wait!" I called after her. "Dude watch Jaden for me. I'll be right back." I said to Ulraj. He nodded his head at me and went over to Jaden. I left to talk to Wadi. I found her outside with tears streaming down her face. "Wadi please let me talk." I said as I sat down next to her.

"No go away. I don't want to talk to you until I leave tomorrow." Wadi said as she wiped away her tears.

"Wadi I didn't mean for what happened back there to happen. You know I care about you." I said as I put my hand over hers.

"Really then why did you? You knew that we were dating and you went ahead and cheated on me with Jaden." Wadi said with out looking at me.

"Wadi I guess I did what I did because I felt sorry for her. I connected with her and saw into her past and what pain she has been through." I explained as I looked out at the forest. I felt Wadi take her hand away from mine. "Wadi please believe me. I care more about you than I do her." I said as Wadi stood up.

"Zak I'll need some time to think. I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Wadi said to me as I stood up. I watched her walk inside. I heard a crack of thunder in the distance and a second later it began pouring.

"Aw man I screwed up big time." I said to myself as I walked inside. I walked slowly to my room and I locked my door behind me. I laid down on my bed and put my arm over my eyes. I heard a knock at my door. "Go away!" I called back to who ever it was angrily.

"Zak its me." Jaden said through my door. I got up and went over and opened my door.

"What do you want?" I asked sadly.

"Zak I'm sorry for all the problems I've caused." Jaden said avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yeah well Wadi and I aren't dating anymore I think. She's really upset about what happened." I said as I looked at the ground.

"I already talked to her. Go talk to her. As for me I'm going to go into town for a little bit." Jaden said as she began to walk away from me.

"Woah no way Jaden. You already got hurt enough." I said as I grabbed her.

"I'm not going to start a fight." Jaden said angrily. She took a deep breath. "I'm going to apologize for my behavior towards them." Jaden said calmly. I looked at her in shock.

"Your kidding?" I questioned. Jaden gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for your help Zak. You have shown me that not all humans are bad. I owe you big time for that. I'll see you some day I guess." Jaden said as she morphed into a Tapire Lauara.

I chuckled. "Yeah see ya." I said as I watched her run down the hall. I ran down the hall to Wadi's room. I knocked a few times on the door and Wadi answered.

"Hey Zak." Wadi said as she looked me over.

"So Jaden talked to you?" I questioned as I noticed her face was stained from tears.

"Yeah she did." Wadi said as she rubbed her eyes.

"So will you take me back?" I asked hesitantly.

Wadi took my hand and pulled me into her room. "Zak you hurt me really bad when I found you with Jaden." Wadi said as she looked me in the eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you ever again if you just take me back." I said as I took Wadi's hands in mine.

"Promise?" Wadi asked me. I leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Of course." I said to her.

"Alright but if you do anything like this again we are through." Wadi said as she opened her door.

"I know and I promise I wont." I said as I walked out of her room. She grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. "Goodnight." I said as I watched her close her door. I walked back to my room and laid down. Man today was hectic. I'm sort of going to miss having Jaden around to cause trouble though. I'm glad I did my part though in helping her trust humans again. I guess that was my birthday gift for her. To be able to trust humans again.

**One month later**

Man I wish I was a normal kid for once in my life! Now because I was stupid and trusted Argost we have to get an army together to fight him. Mom and dad and I got as many cryptids as we could together now. Now all we have to do is wait for Argost to strike somewhere. "Zak it looks like its time to go." Dad said as I looked at the picture of me and Wadi together. I picked up my claw and stood up.

"Fisk lets go." I said as I walked for the door.

"Okay are you alright?" Fisk asked me as we walked down the hallway.

I should have guessed that Argost would want this war to happen in a major city. "Whats your description of alright? Fisk none of this would have happened if I hadn't trusted Argost." I said as we walked outside. The cryptids were all out there waiting for us.

"He is coming Zak." Tsul Kulu said as I walked down off the ramp.

"I know. Now its time to finish this then." I said as I took my claw off my belt. I heard a crack of thunder in the distance but ignored it.

"It sounds like its going to rain." Fisk said as he came over to me.

"I don't really care about the rain. All I care about is stopping Argost." I said as I looked around for him. I could see a wave of cryptids coming in the distance. "Looks like he is here." I said as I rose my claw in the air. I heard a roar and a second later a Tapire Lauara landed next to me.

I recognized who it was. "You aren't going to start a war with out me now are you?" Jaden asked me.

"Jaden how did you fins us?" I asked her as she morphed back to normal.

"Not to hard when you see an army of cryptids. I decided to join in." Jaden said with a grin. I looked at Argost's army of cryptids that were advancing on us.

"Well it looks like you got here just in time. Charge!" I ordered all the cryptids. I watched Jaden quickly morph into a Ropen and take off into the sky. Fisk, mom and dad and I took off towards Argost's army.

I saw Argost in the distance. I began to move towards him. "Ah young Saturday. I am glad to see that you want to fight...." Argost was cut off when Jaden rammed into him. He was sent flying but Jaden grabbed me and took me towards him.

"You want something done right then your going to need a little help." Jaden said as we landed where Argost had.

"You arrogant...wait. Your that little shape-shifter I saw some years back. Well finally I get to use you for something." Argost said as he began to try and control her.

"Hold on Jaden." I said as I tried to stop him with my powers.

"Oh you think that really works now do you Vincent Argost?" Jaden said tauntingly. "You know, you aren't the only cryptid who isn't effected by Kur's powers." She said sinisterly. She morphed back to normal. When did she stop being effected by my powers?

"Why you arrogant little child!" Argost lunged at her but I round housed him. I noticed Jaden beginning to morph something but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Vincent my dear friend, don't be so sad about your future loss." Jaden said as she finished morphing. How did she learn to morph dinosaurs! She whipped her tail and sent Argost flying. "Like my new morph? Its a mokele-mbembe. Now go and fight him since I weakened him for you." Jaden said as she morphed back to normal.

I nodded and charged toward where he landed. "Wahahaha! You really think that is going to stop me!" Argost said as he took something out of his cape. It took my a moment to realize what it was.

"Impossible! You destroyed the flute!" I said as I started to back away.

"Impossible is such a vulgar word for one with out imagination. I duplicated it." Argost said with a sinister smile. He made his cryptids close in on me to prevent me from escaping. Argost took out two Devonian Annelids and moved closer to me.

I tried to control the cryptids but it wasn't working. "Fisk!" I yelled out hoping he would hear me. I saw something jump over my head and knock Argost hard in the stomach.

"Foul cryptid! I will never let you harm Kur!" Jaden said as she stood over Argost. I could see the anger in her eyes.

"I was going to use this on the little Kurling, but why not get a new power." Argost said as he kicked Jaden away. "Munya restrain the boy!" Argost ordered. I felt Munya lift me up.

"Jaden!" I yelled as Munya restrained me.

"You will never acquire my powers foul monster!" Jaden yelled in anger. She threw back her arms and her whole body glowed a bright white as she began to morph.

"Marvelous! I will enjoy that power when it becomes mine." Argost said sinisterly as he moved closer to her.

Jaden let out a loud roar as she finished her morph. A Beast of Gévaudan. I didn't even know she could morph that. "Vincent Vladislav Argost! You killed my cryptid parents now I am going to kill you!" Jaden said furious. I struggled to get out of Munya's grip.

"Jaden you don't know what that flute will do to you! It will kill you if he uses it on you!" I shouted to her.

"Its a flute Zak. What can a flute do to harm me." Jaden said as she looked over at me. That's what Zak Monday said and look where he is now.

"Ja..." Munya covered my mouth to stop me from talking.

Jaden lunged at Argost with claws outstretched and slashed as his face. There was a cut running across the side of his face now. "You ignorant child!" Argost said angrily.

"You ignorant cryptid!" Jaden retorted. She lunged at him again but he dodged her and swung at her. She avoided his hit and side kicked him in the ribs.

I moved Munya's hand away from my mouth. "Kick his butt Jaden!" I yelled over to her. Munya put a web over my mouth to quiet me.

"You will not win this fight child. I am Kur! There is nothing you can do to stop..." Jaden hit him hard with in the gut with her tail.

"You are not Kur nor will you ever be! Zak Saturday is Kur! You are just a wannabe cryptid who thinks that they can do what ever they want! You will never be Kur!" Jaden roared angrily. I could see that Argost was furious.

"Attack my pets!" Argost ordered as he aimed the Fang at Jaden.

I remembered that I was able to control Munya so I used my powers to force him to let go of me. "You...wont win Argost!" Jaden said as she threw off a few cryptids. She began to morph back to normal.

Argost dove at her but I grabbed her with my claw and pulled her towards me. "Jaden you don't know what the Flute of Gilgamesh can do to you." I said as I tried to control her again.

"Its a flute! I am not afraid of...." Jaden was cut off when Argost grabbed her with the Fang and pulled her to him. He placed the Devonian Annelids on her.

"Finally now your powers are mine!" Argost said as he had Munya hold her.

"No!" I yelled as I ran for them.

I watched as Argost began to play the flute. "Ahhh!" Jaden yelled out in pain from the flute. I used my claw and pulled the Devonian annelids off of her and pulled her towards me. I noticed then that she wasn't even awake.

"No. NO! I'll kill you Argost!" I yelled as I set her down. I charged at him at full speed and slammed my claw into him. My whole body was glowing now. I knocked the Flute away from him and hit him hard in the chest sending him flying.

"Ugh you little brat!" Argost said as he stood up. "Now how do I use my new powers so that I can destroy you." Argost said sinisterly.

I noticed something lunge out of the army of cryptids and grab Argost. "You will not harm Kur!" Jaden shouted as she slammed into him. She's alive! I noticed she had the flute and the Devonian Annelids in her hands. I controlled Munya and made him put Argost in a cocoon.

"No! I will not loose to a child!" Argost shouted in anger as Jaden put the Devonian Annelids on him. She handed the flute to me.

"Now all you need to do is take away what he stole from your other." Jaden said weakly. I could tell that she was still hurt from before.

"No you do it." I said as I handed it back to her. She looked at me confused.

"But...your Kur not me." Jaden said as she looked over at Argost.

"I know but you deserve those powers more." I said as I looked down at Argost who was still struggling to get free.

"Zak my place is to be with the cryptids. Not order them around like you can do. I'm sorry but I must decline on your offer of those powers." Jaden said as she looked me in the eyes.

"Neither of you will get these powers!" Argost yelled as he got loose from his cocoon. He kicked me out of the way and grabbed Jaden. "I will have those shape shifting powers!" Argost yelled as he strapped the other end of the Devonian Annelids onto Jaden. I lunged at him and tackled him to the ground.

"No you wont Argost! You are going to die like you should have for all the problems you cause." I yelled as I struggled with him. I heard the flute and when I looked around I noticed Jaden beginning to play it.

"Ahhhh!" Argost yelled out in pain from the flute. I quickly got away from him. I covered my ears so that the flute wouldn't get to me too. I watched Argost's powers being drained and sent over to Jaden. Jaden walked over to him and picked up the Fang.

"You lose Vincent." Jaden said as she dropped the flute next to his body. I watched her eyes begin to glow green. "You know I didn't want to have these powers but it seems like I really had no choice." Jaden said without looking at me.

I walked over to her and noticed a sinister smile on her face. "Jaden?" I questioned. She lashed at me.

"Now now. This is what I am talking about. The power to control the world is in my hands." Jaden said as she began to control the cryptids. Whats happening to her? I thought that she was good now.

"Jaden what are you doing?" I asked as I took my claw off my belt.

She roared and lunged at me. "Thank you Zak. Now I _am_ evil!" Jaden said sinisterly as she lashed her Fang at me.

"Jaden you aren't evil remember. I gave you a reason to be good!" I yelled as I dodged her punches. I began to control a few cryptids to try and stop her.

Jaden chuckled evilly. "You don't know what having this kind of power does to people then. I can shape shift and now control the cryptids. I am unstoppable!" Jaden yelled as she lashed at me again. I dove for the Flute but Jaden kicked me out of the way.

I stood up slowly. Jaden walked over to me and grabbed me by the throat. "J...Jaden I'm your...friend remember." I struggled to say. I heard another crack of thunder and then it began to pour.

"Who needs friends when you can rule the world." Jaden said sinisterly. I kicked out and hit her in the stomach. She dropped me and I dashed for the flute. I was just about there when I felt something wrap around my waist. A second later I was lifted high into the air and noticed that it was Jaden in an Anaconda morph.

"Jaden please stop this!" I yelled as I struggled to get free. She raised her head to look me in the eyes.

"Why should I stop what should be done?" Jaden said as she lowered me to the ground. I watched her morph back to normal.

"Because you know that its wrong. I gave you a reason to trust humans again and now you want to end humanity." I protested as I moved slowly for the flute.

Jaden tackled me to the ground. She pinned me down and I watched her take the Flute of Gilgamesh with her tail. She took the Devonian Annelids and placed them on herself and then on me. "Goodbye Zak Saturday." Jaden said evilly as she rose the flute to her mouth.

I struggled to get free until I remembered what I should. "Before you do that. Let me at least do one last thing." I said as I looked her in the eyes.

"Final words I presume? Or do you just want to try and get free again?" Jaden asked as she lowered the flute from her mouth. I leaned up and kissed her deeply and noticed her beginning to blush badly from it. I felt her grip on me loosen as she kissed back. I watched a tear slide down her face.

Jaden pulled away from me and got off of me. "Jaden I know how much you care about me. I know that deep down you are still good and that you would never do something this bad even if you have those powers." I said as I stood up. Jaden dropped the flute and the Devonian Annelids. She turned to face me and quickly hugged me tightly. I could feel my face getting warm from my blushing but I hugged her back.

"Zak I'm sorry." Jaden said as she nuzzled her face into my chest. I watched the tears run down her face.

"You'll learn to live with this Jaden. I learned to live with it so I'm sure you'll be able to." I said as she pulled away from me. I watched her pick up the flute and the Annelids. She handed them to me.

"Well I don't want this." Jaden said as she put the Devonian Annelids on her. "Take the powers away Zak. I don't want them." Jaden said as she looked me in the eyes.

"Jaden I cant do that. If I do it will kill you." I explained as I watched the cryptids watch us. I think they understood what Jaden was asking me to do.

"Then goodbye Zak." Jaden said as she made me raise the flute to my mouth. I began to play the flute and watched as she dropped to the ground from the pain.

"Goodbye Jaden." I said as I put the flute next to her. I crushed it under my shoe and began to walk away. I'm going to miss her. I heard the cryptids begin to whimper over her death. I wiped away a tear that slid down my face.

I felt something tap me on the shoulder and when I turned around I saw a Tapire Lauara standing there. "Now you didn't think you were going to get rid of me that easily did you?" Jaden said with a smile as she morphed back to normal.

"Your alive!" I said in surprise. Jaden hugged me tightly.

"I'm alive and well. Thank you Zak." Jaden said as she smiled warmly at me.

"Your very much welcome." I said as I smiled back. I watched her morph into a Duah and she lifted me up. She dropped me off at the airship.

"See you later Zak and thanks again." Jaden called back as she flew away.

"Yeah see ya!" I called back as I waved goodbye to her. I don't know how she survived that but I am glad that she did. I hope I see her again one day. Hopefully soon. I'm just glad that she was here to help me stop Argost.

* * *

**To those of you who actually saw the season finally last night I wrote this before it premired so this was my version of War of the Cryptids. Anyays what a way to end the story eh? Zak and Jaden were able to stop Argost with Zak still being able to keep his powers. Jaden took the powers but survived the flute of Gilgamesh. Now don't worry this story may be over but there are many more to come or be continued from my list. I wanted to thank those of you that continued to follow it though and review.**

**But don't worry. Even though our most favorite family is gone from the network that doesn't mean that I am going to stop writing about them. I encourage all of you to continue as well. The Saturdays shall be remembered even though the series is over. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
